Connaissez vous l'histoire du roitelet?
by Dianou
Summary: Et ce tatouage était l’apothéose, surtout à cet endroit… Ce soir là il avait eu la plus formidable érection de sa vie, mais c’était bien la première fois qu’il en avait une sous sa forme animagus. Slash
1. Prologue

Salut salut ! Bon je sais que j'ai plein de fics en cour (enfin plein, tout est relatif, mais j'ai la flemmeuh), mais là ça m'a pris, besoin d'écrire un truc tout nouveau, même si l'approche a été écrite et réécrite, lue et relue, toujours est il que j'avais envie, pis y a quand même un minimum syndical d'originalité (enfin j'espère).

**Disclaimer :** baille les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas soupir mais l'espoir fait vivre re-soupir, les posters sont trouvables sur le net, et ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ©®Les artistes cités plus tard (je vais pas tout vous dire maintenant non plus oh !), ah ! enfin quelque chose qui m'appartient, l'histoire !

**Avertissement : **Ceci est une relation entre hommes, vous aurez été prévenus.

**Couple :** niak niak niak

**CONNAISSEZ VOUS L'HISTOIRE DU ROITELET ?**

Prologue

_Il_ haletait. _Il_ était en sueur. Gémissant, geignant, mordillant, s'étouffant même. Et ce spectacle était d'une sensualité déconcertante. _Il_ venait, ça se sentait, l'approche de la jouissance émanait de tous les pores de _sa_ peau, c'était tellement flagrant… D'un autre coté et techniquement parlant, _il_ était seul. Seul face à une image aussi sensuelle et dépravée que _lui_. Et ce tatouage était l'apothéose, surtout à **cet** endroit… D'ailleurs _il_ semblait de cet avis vu l'attention toute particulière qu'_il_ lui apportait. Se rendait-_il _compte de l'image qu'_il_ renvoyait une fois qu'_il_ était seul dans sa chambre ? Parfois face à une image, parfois face à _son_ esprit, mais toujours seul, jamais accompagné, _il_ se donnait un plaisir tel que le roitelet avait pris l'habitude de revenir chaque soir, incapable de tenir face au souvenir de la veille, de l'avant veille, et de toutes ces nuits depuis les vacances de noël.

Ces mêmes vacances de noël ou il _l'_avait vu s'engouffrer dans le meilleur établissement –à ses yeux- de Pré-au-lard, le seul sex-shop gay de la région. Cela avait tout de suite attisé sa curiosité, que pouvait _il_ bien acheter dans cet endroit ? Dissimulé dans un salon de thé situé en face du magasin et confortablement accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, il _l'_avait suivi des yeux à sa sortie, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, cinq rouleaux calés sous le bras. Le soir même, poussé par une curiosité dévorante, il s'était retrouvé derrière la fenêtre de _sa_ chambre, attendant patiemment _sa_ venue. Ce soir là il avait eu la plus formidable érection de sa vie, bien vite remplacée les soirs suivants, à chaque fois plus intenses. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il en avait une sous sa forme animagus.

Et wala, ce fut mon prologue court, certes, mais je le trouve assez sympa… prend une aiguille et se perce les chevilles la suite est dejà en cours et arrive très bientôt


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou ! De retour pour une deuxième et avant dernier chapitre (oui je me suis abonnée au forfait 3 chapitres payables en 3 fois). Et cette fois ci je donne les noms, même si c'était parfaitement prévisible.

Flemme de réécrire un disclaimer.

**Réponses aux rewiews : **

****

**Syl2Sy :** au bout de 3 fois j'ai écrit ton pseudo correctement… bieeeeeen ! Tu ferais pas Littéraire toi par hasard ? juste une question comme ça… Ma réponse à ton exclamation qui n'est que la reformulation affirmative de la question « A QUAND LA SUITEUH ? » est : aujourd'huiiiiiii ! Niak !

**Miya :** Coucou twa ! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !

**Spikesleslasheux :** Voilà la suite ! Juste une question, ton pseudo me turlupine, serais tu un mec ? Y aurait il un _lecteur_ dans la section R de Harry Potter ?? (Je sens que ça va être une fille qui va casser tout mon enthousiasme de fin de vacances)

**Melantha-Mond :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** mdr ! Tu les as les noms ! Et en parlant de menaces… niak niak niak… Et twa médème ? Panne d'inspi ? (même si tu uploadais tes fic de 5 chapitres par jour je râlerais pasqu'y en aurai pas assez t'inquiète)

**Lilyep : Attention** Caliméro revient ! lol ! Wala, je te laisse en plan avec une fin… que tu risques de pas aimer d'ailleurs… Caliméro saison 2 !

Après ce chapitre, j'arrête l'italique pour _Lui_, c'est vraiment trop chiant, et puis, on saura son nom.

&&&&&&&

Il ne _le_ trouvait même pas beau. _Il _avait l'air d'un avorton. Mais _il _lui était devenu une obsession, une idée fixe ancrée dans son esprit depuis sept longues années, et petit à petit il avait su voir au delà des apparences, au delà de son ressentiment à _son_ égard. Et _il _avait apparemment fait de même par rapport à lui. Surtout depuis la chute du Lord noir. Voldemort rayé de la surface de la planète, leur relation était progressivement passée de la guerre ouverte à une froide ignorance, voire à de courtes collaborations –le plus souvent organisées par Snape. Malgré tout ces changements, il avait continué à _l_'observer sans relâche, piqué par la curiosité et l'obsession.

Il ne _le_ trouvait même pas beau et pourtant, _il_ avait fini par hanter ses nuits, à force d'espionner les _siennes_.

Un halètement rauque tira le roitelet hors de ses pensées, _il_ venait d'atteindre le nirvana. La photo face à _lui le _regardait d'un air hautain tout en continuant de jouer avec la limite de son pantalon, toujours plus bas, révélant toujours plus entier le tatouage si tentateur. Il semblait _lui_ intimer de recommencer une fois encore, ses yeux verts, _le_ défiant avec une mutinerie sensuelle.

_Il _se redressa, luisant de sueur -faisant frémir le roitelet encore une fois- et contempla le lit souillé par _son _plaisir. _Il_ marmonna une formule qui nettoya le tout aussitôt et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à _sa_ chambre. Le roitelet s'apprêtait à prendre son envol, une fois qu'_il_ allait se doucher c'était en général fini; cependant _il_ revint presque aussitôt et se précipita vers _son _bureau où des rouleaux de parchemins traînaient, éparpillés au milieu de quelques plumes. _Il _s'en saisit d'une et la trempa dans un flacon d'encre avant de griffonner sur le premier parchemin passant à _sa _portée. Le roitelet sentit sa curiosité piquée au vif. _Il_ leva son parchemin près de la lampe accrochée au dessus de _son_ bureau, relu les quelques lignes qu'_il _venait d'écrire et laissa un sourire satisfait s'installer sur _son _visage avant de reposer le parchemin. _Il _saisit ensuite _sa_ baguette et s'approcha de la photo qui s'évertuait encore à essayer de _l_'exciter. _Il _passa son index sur la courbe de la joue, puis le cou, descendant jusqu'au torse et la limite du pantalon. La photo avait arrêté son manège et _le_ regardait d'un air victorieux. _Son_ sourire s'accentua en voyant cette attitude et _il _se détourna pour saisir sa baguette et l'agiter en direction de la photo avant de se diriger pour de bon vers la salle de bain.

Le roitelet retint son souffle quelques instants, il n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait qu'_il _avait regardé la fenêtre juste avant de fermer la porte. Tendant l'ouïe, il fut rassuré en entendant l'eau couler. La photo avait sorti un miroir et regardait son reflet avec incompréhension. Bénissant les multiples architectes de Poudlard pour avoir construits des murs d'une épaisseur considérable –et donc des rebords de fenêtres plutôt larges- le roitelet se concentra et Draco Malfoy ouvrit la fenêtre d'un sort bien placé. Il entra aussi sec dans la chambre, referma la fenêtre de crainte d'un courant d'air mal placé et se précipita sur le bureau. Il se saisit du parchemin et, à son instar quelques minutes auparavant, l'éleva à la lueur de la lampe.

_Pourquoi bon se rejouer cette retragédie _

_J'ai toujours le chaud souvenir des précédentes_

_Mon cœur-corps se souvient bien de nos dernières danses_

_Tu te bornes à te faire mon ennemi tu l'es_

Tout à ses pensées, Draco Malfoy laissa traîner son regard sur le bureau et étouffa une exclamation de stupeur devant le dessin d'un roitelet sur un rebord de pierre. Il s'en saisît prestement et examina le croquis. Tout était conforme. Il crût pendant un instant qu'il était découvert, quand il aperçut quelques lignes en dessous du dessin :

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais fais attention au chat. _

Le jeune Malfoy haussa un sourcil, il n'avait jamais vu de chat dans cette chambre, pas même l'horreur poilue de Granger. Avec un mouvement d'épaules dédaigneux il alla ensuite vers le poster.

_Ses_ achats à Pré-au-lard avaient renforcés l'obsession de Draco en vers _lui_, en effet, ils représentaient tous des hommes à la limite de l'androgynie. En l'occurrence c'était un chanteur moldu, à ce que l'héritier Malfoy avait comprit, brun, les cheveux assez longs. Il portait un pantalon noir et une veste de cuir, noire également. La veste ouverte dévoilait un torse nu et imberbe à l'exception d'une mince ligne de poils noirs qui amenaient à un tatouage avant de disparaître dans le pantalon décidément très taille basse. Le tatouage en question attirait le blond plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter, il représentait un espèce de pentacle à l'envers entouré de légères fioritures. Le serpentard détacha avec difficulté son regard du tatouage pour le diriger dans les yeux de l'homme.

Cette fois ci il n'arriva pas à retenir sa surprise et poussa une exclamation qui lui sembla retentir dans tout le château. Constatant avec horreur que le bruit de l'eau s'était arrêté, il se retransforma et le roitelet alla se cacher au dessus du lit à baldaquin.

A peine eût il le temps de disparaître au dessus de l'étoffe que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur _lui,_ en pantalon et chemise de soie, les cheveux ruisselant d'eau. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le roitelet l'observa ranger le poster en se posant une question plus que troublante.

_Pourquoi Potter avait il doté la photo d'yeux typiquement Malfoy ? _

&&&&&

Et voilà ! Vous allez encore passer un ordre de lynchage mais m'en fous ! Ze suis ziiiiiintoussableuh !

**Spécial grand concours PTT !** (Poussette Tout Terrain) : Celle (ou celui, soyons fous !) qui trouve qui est le mec du poster aura droit à... euh… apparaître dans le dernier chapitre ! héhéhé !

Le dernier chapitre arrivera un jour, mais assez rapidement je suppose, espérons, vu que demain c'est la rentrée… VEUT PAS Y ALLEEEEEEEER !


End file.
